Growing Up Is Optional
by Peach.Skittles.Life
Summary: You know I don't believe in true love." Lilly Luna Potter. "You don't have to believe in love. But you do have to accept it." Lysander Scamander. Lilly has never been in love, so what happens when the wrong boy sweeps her off her feet?
1. Take That Bitch!

**Growing Up Is Optional **

"Take that bitch!"

Simultaneously all the eyes in the room turn to me.

Blue, green, brown, amber possibly even violet. All fixated on me. This isn't really an unusual occurrence. I mean I'm the daughter of 'that dude who lived and was then dubbed the chosen one' and his totally feminist wife. So yeah it's pretty normal to have people looking out of curiosity. It's not often that they spot me doing anything "delinquent like", maybe a couple of choice words here and there doesn't seem like such a big deal. But when you're me, Lilly Luna Potter, the perfect respectable daughter then it's your reputation at stake. Of course the main perpetrator of the stare fest is Caroline. Bottle blonde and bitch to the core I can see her sneering curled lips from the corner of my eye. She'd love to bring me down. Socially and physically.

"Umm," It's Connor, "Who exactly were you talking to?" Connor has a bit of a stutter. If I was more conceited I'd think it's because I'm some sort of intimidating goddess. Nevertheless I actually know that it's a medical condition.

So there! All you Lily haters see I'm not that self centred, and I definitely don't think I'm a goddess. I mean I've got freckles, carrot hair, murky, muddy eyes and I'm vertically challenged. So definitely no goddess. I do however have a reputation to uphold. No it's not a reputation for being stunningly beautiful. That one has definitely already been taken.

"Oh sorry," I finally answer Connor, realising that I've been staring into space for too long to be quite sane, " I was talking to …" I trail off racking my brain for a plausible excuse for why I was talking apparently to myself. Of course I know everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room is watching. They're all waiting for me to crack. Just like Rose. I mean she started dating Scorpius. Nothing personal towards Malfoy, I'm sure he's very nice but he's well, a Malfoy.

I decide that a swift getaway is probably the best way to avoid embarrassment. So of course I mutter a quick goodbye to Connor and rush out the Portrait hole. And yes as fate would have it I ran into someone. Extremely cliché but hey these things do happen. Unlike in the movies it isn't my One True Love. Mainly because I don't believe in those sort of things. Call me cynical but I'm more likely to have an arranged marriage then elope in a fit of passion. The fact that it's Hugo Weasley would also make that tale rather incestuous. And trust me that's something I am definitely avoiding.

"What the?" Hugo inquires, "Who you running from?"

"An angry mob," I answer quickly. Believe it or not I was once followed by one and trust me it's not an experience I'm looking forward to reliving. So I push past my cousin leaving him to stand there looking like a confused Orangutan. They do actually share a striking resemblance. Unfortunately his fan girls don't seem to mind this fact and continue to ogle him with utter adoration. Frankly it makes me sick.

Then again it's nothing compared to what James' girls did in his day. His day of course has passed. It's now just me and Hugo. Rose and Albus left two years ago and everyone else was already gone. It makes us the big fish in a way. But you can't help but feel a little lonely. I mean James had everyone while he was here. Just like he has everything outside of school too. He'll never have to work a day in his life if he doesn't want to. And well it's pretty obvious that he doesn't. I guess you could say he lives the charmed life. Thanks to him the rest of us are painted as snobbish pricks.

While I'm thinking I walk, lopsidedly, down the corridor. It's a miracle that I haven't bumped into anything yet, but I do regard walking while daydreaming and not falling over as one of my special skills. Eventually I sense someone walking beside me. They're tall and smell like peppermint. I turn my head ever so slightly and am greeted by Frank he gives me his unique crooked grin and his eyes crinkle. I smile back because everyone knows it's almost impossible to dislike a Longbottom. Especially Frank.

"Hiding again?" He queries, gently leading me into a secluded corridor. I nod softly before asking,

"Running again?" He grins back ruefully and chuckles,

"They won't leave me alone." I snort uncouthly with exasperation. The guy saved a fourth year girl in front of her friends. Did he seriously not expect them to start worshipping him? I shake my head, for a Ravenclaw Frank can be a little thick. At least when it comes to social matters.

"Just go a little psycho," I answer with a slight raise of my eyebrow. "They'll either go even crazier over you or transfer their affections to another willing male. Namely my egotistical cousin."

"You know he's not that bad …" Frank trails off when he sees the dangerous glint in my eye. Frank's my best friend he knows when he's crossed a line. Generally that means mentioning anyone of the male gender that is associated with my immediate family. Most of them are narcissistic jerks with too much money and too little brains. It's pretty obvious why I don't like them.

"So umm, any plans for the holidays," Frank tries to change the subject. I briefly wonder why on earth he's asking about my holiday. He already knows what I'll be doing. Playing the good girl while Mummy and Daddy finalise their separation and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione retake their vows in an effort to instill some sense of togetherness within our family. Obviously that's why I've got to be the good girl. I mean imagine if I went off the rails now. And the tabloids don't even know that Fred's gay. What will they do when they find out about the other shit.

"Frankie," I ask timidly. "Will you come to the Wedding with me?"

"I thought I was already going with you." This time he's the one doing the eyebrow raising.

"Well, I wasn't really sure if you still wanted to, you know after what James said."

"You think I'd listen to James?" He actually sounds surprised at my statement.

"Well no but …" Yet again I trail off awkwardly.

"I'm your handbag for this event whether you like it or not Lilly." He says cheerfully, linking my arm with his. "You know I'm always here for you." I grin too because the sentiment is so utterly fitting it couldn't of been scripted better. Well it could have been if he proclaimed his ardent love for me. Now I know I said I don't believe in soul mates. Doesn't mean I can't fantasise about romance. I'm not that cold.

So I let Frank lead me out of the secluded corridor. A brimming smile fixated upon my face. Trying to forget all the shit that will soon make me poster girl for kids with difficult families. But I can't help feeling a small amount of satisfaction as I watch Caroline Chang stare at me in envy. It's my arm in Frank's not hers.

"Take that bitch!"


	2. Green With Envy

**Lysander **

**Green with Envy **

"What does he have that I don't?" I ask Caroline, while staring aimlessly around the drab room.

She shrugs, and murmurs, "I don't know Sandy, I don't know." She looks like she's about to cry so I give her a quick hug. Caroline might be a total bitch to everyone else, but to me she's just an insecure girl with emotional issues. If you know her, truly know her, then you'll love her. Of course you'll think I'm just saying that. But I swear it's true.

"Sad again?" I enquire; she nods slowly before leaning back on the couch and shutting her pretty dark eyes.

"How can he like her?" She asks. Her voice is vulnerable. A quality I'm sure that is very rare to her. "She's a bitch, a complete and utter bitch. And yet she's got him listening to her every word." I don't need to ask who she means. Of course she's referring to Lilly. It's always Lilly. Lilly Luna Potter, smart, pretty and vivacious. She's amazing and honestly I don't see why Frank wouldn't like her. Well except for the small inkling I have that he isn't that interested in girls.

But I wouldn't tell Caroline that. She's liked him for ages and I know her emotional state at the moment isn't exactly perfect. She's got a lot going on. She doesn't need to know that Frank is possibly gay and that her best friend, aka me Lysander Scamander, is possibly holding a secret torch for her worst enemy. Yep I don't think she needs to know any of that, it might tempt her to commit murder.

"You don't like her do you?" This time Caroline is assertive, her eyes are locked on mine and I get the feeling I won't be leaving till she gets an answer.

"Well she's pretty and I guess smart …" I trail off. She looks mad as hell. "But I wouldn't betray you Carrie."

"Betray me?" She's playing with me now. It's her way of figuring out how much she means to me.

"Well you know." I feel a tad embarrassed now. "It wouldn't be nice if I well liked her."

"Sweetie you can like whoever you want." She smiles sweetly and I raise my eyebrows at her in suspicion.

"What are you playing at Carrie?" Her face has gone into full planning mode and it's obvious she's up to something.

"Oh nothing, just a little something." She smirks then and I know that whatever it is it can't be good.

"Carrie, last time you had a plan it ended with Hugo Weasley in a Gorilla costume." I reply.

"Well you have to admit it was perfect for him." I nod in agreement because even Miss Perfect Lilly will admit that seeing her prick of a cousin humiliated was definitely worth it.

"Well," Carrie stands up and motions towards the door. "Are you coming or what?"

"Where exactly am I going?" I'm puzzled. Then again Carrie always was a little eccentric and a bit bizarre.

"To the library, we've got some spying to do."

"Carrie I'm not sure this is actually ethical." We're standing behind a bookshelf, camouflaged by giant dusty volumes.

"Shhh!" She turns to me, eyes blazing, "I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

I nod slightly and continue to try not to breathe in the dusty, mouldy air. I'm worried that if I do I'll have a coughing fit and that will definitely lead to us being discovered.

"They're talking," hisses Carrie. "Shut Up."

"But I wasn't talking." I whine as she gives me a look that would leave lesser men cowering.

"Frankie," It's Lilly's voice, "Is something wrong?" Frank squirms in his seat and takes a brief look around. I wonder briefly if he's about to confirm my suspicions.

"Uh no, nothing at all." She gives him a look that means, don't mess with me I want the truth. "I'm just a little stressed," He is so lying; I'd be surprised if even James didn't see it and he's no master of deduction. Frank's tone is evasive and his eyes wander the room, possibly searching for an exit.

"He's nervous," Carrie's voice is excited, almost like this is some sort of amazing breakthrough.

"Settle down, he's probably just going to ask her out or something," It slips out and I honestly feel awful for saying it. Her face falls for a moment and she bites her lip.

"I'm sorry Carrie, really …" She cuts me off before I can finish with a sharp jab in my stomach. "Ouch!" So of course my voice is a little too loud for a Library and we're now outed from our hiding spot. I can see Lilly turn around looking for the direction of my voice. Then she spots me.

"Hey Sandy," Her voice is like honey and I feel just for a moment that maybe I have fallen into her web.

"Hey Lilly, how's it going?" I try and keep it light, but it's a little hard when my heart is suddenly beating faster then normal.

"So who're you with?" She tries to peer behind me and take a glance at Carrie, who's currently still hiding behind me. Her eyes narrow when she spots her and she exhales a soft,

"Oh … her."

"If it isn't Miss Potter." Drawls Carrie, "Hope you're having a splendid time." Then she takes my arm and starts to lead me away.

"Huh?" I ask. "Why we leaving?"

"Because." Answers Carrie her voice surly and her grip becoming tighter. "Our presence is no longer required."

"What the?" My voice is more then a little exasperated, honestly girl make up you mind. She stops suddenly in the open corridor and turns abruptly to face me.

"You," she says her voice stern. "Only want to stay so you can stare at that bitch."

"What that's not true." I'm annoyed now. It's one thing for her to like Frank but for her to insist that I like Lilly. Well that's just infuriating. "You know that's not fair. We're family friends; I was taking a polite interest."

"Oh sure you were," she rolls her eyes sarcastically and starts to walk off.

"Carrie," I quickly run to catch up. "What's wrong?"

"You're cavorting with the enemy!" She's mad, her hair is suddenly frizzy and her eyes are blazing with contempt.

"The enemy?" I'm confused and irritated. Generally not good words to accompany anyone's mood.

"Yes, the enemy." She answers me in a tone that clearly states that she thinks even a baby would know that. "She's trying to steal my man."

"Your man?" I want to laugh but I hold it back. I like my face just the way it is. "If you're talking about Frank well I think you'll be sadly disappointed."

"What would you know?" She sneers.

"Well I have my suspicions." I retort.

"Oh your 'suspicions'," she says the word like it's dirty, "Do you think he's gay or something?" Now she's the one that wants to laugh, I can see in her face how ridiculous she thinks the last statement is.

"Well yes." I pause and wait for her fury at my supposed insolence. "I think that maybe he doesn't, um, go for the fairer sex."

"Sometimes you sound so awkward Sandy." She sounds calm, as if my vocalisation of my suspicions hasn't even registered within her mind. I stare at her blankly, prompting her to return to sanity. "I propose a bet." She finally answers with.

"A bet?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yes Sandy a bet," she smirks again. "On whether Frank Longbottom is straight or gay, winner gets full permission to go after their chosen target. In a romantic sense of course." I think it over for a moment, then realise it's not such a bad idea. Obviously I'll win. After all I'm pretty good at reading people.

"It's a deal," I respond, shaking her hand with confidence.

This is one bet I know I'll win.

* * *

  
Reviews are Cherished.  
Constructive Critiscm is more the welcome.

**_Infinite Insanity_**


End file.
